


To Fook in the Woods

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias and Marco start to argue and they reach an interesting compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fook in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is based partially on a roleplay I'm doing. I don't roleplay sex, but I will write erotica so...yeah...
> 
> In the roleplay Tobias performed a Frolis maneuver to get an adult body and that body ended up being Mark Ruffalo.
> 
> The roleplay can be found on my tumblr tobiasthenothlit.
> 
> Oh, and this takes place three years after the war so it's not underage.

Marco and myself had met up in the woods surrounding my meadow. It had been awhile since we had talked. I had thought we could have a good fuck at his mansion again. The Frolis maneuver accident had left me with the body of Mark Ruffalo which had seemed to work wonders with undoing Marco’s restraint. He still seemed to be in denial about his sexuality after all this time, though.  
  
"Hey, Tobias!" Marco joked and pushed my hand away that had just gotten comfortable ruffling his hair. “Hands off the merch. You’re going to have to buy me dinner first. You know, like a proper birdfriend.”  
  
I had been prepared for Marco to smack my arm away so I wasn’t surprised by that. What I was surprised with was the ‘birdfriend’ comment. Was he serious or was he just joking?  
  
I don’t know what happened to my facial expression as I was too focused on seeing Rachel dying and feeling the pain of that lost. I felt the pain that I didn’t want to experience again.  
  
What if he left me? Why did I care when we weren’t even a couple? Why did the idea of being with him for more than just sex appeal to me?  
  
"Birdfriend?" I asked with my voice not fully under my control. "That’s the term you’re going to use? Really?"  
  
I hoped that Marco thought I was offended by the term. But we both knew each other too well for that to be the most likely case.  
  
"Why, does it bother you?" Marco asked and I was shocked.  
  
He usually let me weasel my way out of things, but not now. Now he was asking for me to admit things to him. To admit things to him that, on some level, I could never fully admit to myself.  
  
But I had to. I had tried running away to fucking and drinking but they couldn’t save me. Better to get this over with.  
  
 _I lost Rachel, Marco._ I told him, feeling that I could appear a little braver through thought-speak. _I felt so connected to her in every way. I fought beside her and when the war was over I thought we could really form a real relationship. Get married. I don’t even call it the end of the war in my head, I call it when Rachel died. I don’t want to feel that pain again. I don’t want to get so connected to anyone again because when they’re gone I’ll be lost again. I can control the pain now. If I got into a serious relationship and then lost you…I don’t want to think about what pain I’d be feeling. All I know is that I wouldn’t want that pain to be a real possibility._  
  
I wanted to cry out to Marco to not make me hurt. To not make me feel things. As I waited for his response I let my arousal take over the better part of my mind. I needed a distraction. And Marco was all I could ask for in a man.  
  
He had the body and mind that I craved on every level.  
  
“Do you think that makes it all right to use me as a crutch?” Marco shouted at me.  
  
I grew angry at this. He was right, but I was angry nonetheless. How dare he remind me that I was broken.  
  
Without knowing what I was doing I put my hands around his neck and pushed him against a tree. My breathing grew heavier as I thought about fucking Marco here and now. I knew with sex I was in control and if I couldn’t win one battle, I could win another.  
  
I looked into Marco’s eyes and nearly lost myself in them. I nearly calmed down by just looking at them. I heard his breathing increase too. I didn’t know whether it was out of fear or the lust he couldn’t control once I had morphed Ruffalo.  
  
“This coming from the guy who got his mother back. I got mine back but her memory is shot. You still have your father and mine was eaten by Visser One. All I had was Rachel and she was killed.” I hissed and put my mouth to his ear. “Do you want me to say I love you? I do and I don’t want to be hurt again.”  
  
I put my face right in front of his again to wait for a response. I wanted to fuck him and I wanted him to admit defeat.  
  
Marco moved just a few inches forward and kissed me gently on the mouth. I grinned as he was allowing me into an arena where I was the master. I kissed him back and soon our tongues were in each other’s mouths. His hand then traveled to my crotch which my morphing suit had been showing off.  
  
I quickly took both his arms and held them over his head. Before he could say anything my mouth was kissing his neck and he started to moan. As my kisses traveled from his neck to his mouth he squirmed. He wanted to join in but I wouldn’t let him. That’s the price he would have to pay for making me feel again.  
  
But I could tell he was enjoying this sweet torture as his dick was now trying to make its way through his pants.  
  
“Take your clothes off.” I said as I let him go and took off my own morphing suit.  
  
Once we were undressed I looked at him. His face was both happy and afraid. He wanted to know what would happen next.  
  
I grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around so he was looking at the tree. I gently rubbed his dick a few times and he moaned. I kissed his neck and he moaned louder. Again I raised his hands above his head, but this time my dick entered him.  
  
I moaned in joy as he gasped at the pleasure and pain of the action. I started off with quick thrusts that increased in intensity and frequency.  
  
“To…Tob…Tobias!” Marco yelled out in pleasure. “Fuck!”  
  
I started moaning a little lower than his screams but when he started to scream my moans turned into yells. I started controlling my own yelling by gently biting his neck and shoulders. I gently pulled his ear with my teeth and his head went backwards as he came.  
  
As he came that sound and feel of pleasure made me cum also. I gently went out of him and lay us both down on the ground.  
  
I smiled at Marco. I had won, but the smile he answered me with was cause for me to worry. He turned over and started to kiss me and our hands went into each other’s hair. While I had been in my Ruffalo morph, Marco had seemed mesmerized by my hair.  
  
Marco’s hair wasn’t Ruffalo quality, but I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t beyond attractive.  
  
Suddenly Marco’s kisses started traveling down my body and I smiled widely. He could have his small victory. I had had mine.  
  
Once Marco was by my cock he put it slowly in.  
  
“Do it.” I said as I tried not to moan.  
  
Marco was a devil as he very slowly increased his rhythm and I was moaning without wanting to. As he finally increased his speed enough, I started yelling out.  
  
“Marco! Fuck! Fuck!” I shouted as I came into his mouth.  
  
He very gladly swallowed all of my cum and gave my dick a small little kiss.  
  
Marco lifted his head and we smiled at each other. At least I had my fuck buddy back.


End file.
